house_icemarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Alssa Icemark
Lady Alssa Icemark Biography Born in Grizzly Hills Northrend, Alssa grew up in a Noble house. Her family earned its money by selling lumber, hunting goods, and meat. Alssa's father was obsessed with gold. He pushed his people, warriors, and medics to where most couldn't even stand. Alssa couldn't step in, or her father would hurt her. Her mother left because she knew one day greed will overcome him. During her fathers reign, Alssa learned how to hunt wolf, bear, and troll. She learned how to make traps, and tame animals. And at the age of 12 she was able to master a gun. Her trainer was like a father to her. A real father. Soon, the third wore broke out, and this was the perfect time to rebel against the Icemarks. Townsfolk bursted into the door and burned the village, and manor down. Alssa's trainer gave her a boat, and large jar of pickled Kodo Feet. Alssa sailed off into the water. Soon she would land ashore onto the Eastern Kingdoms. Stormwind Harbor, by the Lighthouse. The guards quickly reconized her face. She was Lady Alssa now. When a boat was sent out to take Alssa in the city she refused. She asked for two planks of wood, a hammer, and a nail.There, she built a grave, to honor her hunting trainer. There Alssa grew up with the other Nobles of Stormwind, learning how to be proper, how to commune with others, as well as commanding. Though the other Nobles bickered about her being a fraud, that her family "curse" will catch onto her in the future. This "curse" they are speaking about is the sickness of greed. Appearance Before you is Lady Alssa Icemark. ~Personality Strong, Tough, Charismic, this is what makes up Alssa. She is always looking for others to be her ally, and she is quite a friendly person. She is stubborn when it comes to things that isn't right,...Or she acts like a brat. Many say, she isn't fit to be called Lady due to her actions such as drinking ale, belching, using guns, and the will to fight. To most men, she is considered "one of the guys", but when it comes to formal events, she takes on the role as a formal Noble. ~Hair~ Alssa hair is mostly cropped short. Most times a pixie cut, or she just leaves the pixie to grow out. Her hair is a dark brown, which shines a brown when the sun's rays hits it. It is shiny, and soft and most times ends up smelling like wine oddly. When it comes to formal events, Alssa either puts her hair up into a braided bun, or adds a circlet around her fore-head. ~Body~ Alssa might be short at the height of 5'11, since most women she knows are almost 6 feet tall! Most men call her "Shortie" or "Tough Cookie" due to the fact, she is strong for a short Noble. She is slim and curvy, yet athletic. Though most times it can't be seen due to her armor hiding it. ~Face~ Fair skin. Alssa's skin is as pale as the snow on the mountain tops. She has light rosey cheeks, and whenever she blusehs, her face becomes red as a rose. Alssa's eyes are a winter blue, that sparkle in the night. Her eyes stand out, with her skin tone, making her look elegant. Her lips have a cupids bow, and they are a light pink. Her eyebrows, are a dark and naturally arched. Pets -Jökul: Alssa's pet dog. Jökul protects Alssa's manor. Better than a hired guard? -Arnljot: Alssa's first tamed pet, this is her favorite pet of all. She uses Arnljot to not only hunt, but play. Arnljot in the Vrykrul language means "Eagle Chaser". I wonder why,...? Skills *Hunting *Survival *Charisma *Politness *Friendly *Accuracy *Pet Taming